Talk:Ernesto de la Cruz
Coco is already out in cinemas. RedWhiteGreen The delete tag should be removed because I'm pretty certain it is out in Mexico. MenInBlak (talk) 21:58, November 10, 2017 (UTC) It's not out in either the US or the UK however which is what we use to determine upcoming media, unless it's a foreign film or something of that nature. Loolveus (talk) 00:22, November 12, 2017 (UTC) Edit-warring Unfortunately, there seems to be an edit war on whether this character is Pure Evil or not. Very recently, the character is now under both Affably Evil and Pure Evil even though Affably Evil villains cannot be Pure Evil. Which one qualifies and which one doesn't? Misry6 (talk) 04:44, November 23, 2017 (UTC) I thought the category was Faux Affably Evil. Why Ernesto should be in the pure evil category ~~Ernesto de la Cruiz should be in the pure evil catergory~~ Reasons he should be considered pure evil: He has no remorse for murdering Hector and will do ANYTHING to keep his fame. He bragged about murdering Hector in a clandestine way in one of his films. He only cares about his reputation and nothing else He is even willing to toss his own family members in a hole to keep his reputation as Miguel and Ernesto still at that point believe they are related and though it's revealed he is not related to Miguel that fact that he was willing to even do that shows he doesn't even care about his own family. Him murdering Hector was very heinous because he did it simply to gain fame (which is a extremely petty thing to do) and nothing else. He cares about no one but himself. I'm not sure why you people are still willing to insist that he is not pure evil because the reasons I gave are really heinous enough when you really think about it.And that Ernesto he is nothing but a complete bastard destroying the Rivera familys, reputation and later speaking in a manner similar to depraved Kingsman villain Poppy Adams . That De La cruz murdered someones family much like the depraved 89 joker. Realy he isnt faux affably evil but his worse than that and much psychopathic than Judge Claude Frollo.Frollo was still had a limit that was feeling guilty for at least some crimes he commited. Ernesto never feels anything just showing how depraved man he is.He isnt a petty man but a complete monster and the most evil diisney villain till this date. He is worse than Snoke and Hux and Chucky and Hela of MCU and will be a much depraved than kilgrave who still wanted to make Jessica Jones love him genuinely but Ernesto wanted to make love for himself and his chaotic crimes. He showed his pschopathy by parodying Hector,s tragic death in a movie and he deserves to die . He didnt talk to Hector like his friend but his slave. And inspite of not marrying he wanted to break Miguel,s mind by making him him his slave and wanted his friend to be forgetten and have final taste of death meaning he already hated Hector and presumbly acted petty ina oder to make himself look like a simple thug and more empathetic thief making another but complex facade than the heroic one which used to be loved in Mexico. So there you go he is not tragic, remorseful,honourable , faux affable,anti villain but the darkest of em all PURE EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He only commits one act of murder and an attempted murder. While he is a jackass, he is not heinous enough to be pure evil. AustinDR (talk) 10:19, December 23, 2017 (UTC) So were Lotso and Syndrome bad enough already? Imprisoning sentient toys, forcing them to "play" with the caterpillar kids and then leaving them to die in a furnace, or killing a shitton of superheroes with Omnidroids and kidnapping baby Jack-Jack were pretty evil. I don't see how one murder and one attempted murder can meet the same criteria. Trent Morrison (talk) 14:10, December 2, 2018 (UTC) His attemted murder was to kill a child. Child murder is a heighnous crime, even if it is attempted. The Pro-Wrestler (talk) 08:33, December 26, 2018 (UTC)User:The Pro-Wrestler Deleted Scenes But in a deleted scene from the movie, when Miguel finally expose him has a fraud on stage and tried to play Héctor guitar, Ernesto then finally revealed his true color in front of everyone, and smashed the guitar in front of all the rivieras and audience and orchestra singer and dancers, who are disgusting by his action, but when he tried to explain and turn around Imelda slap him with her shoes, but when the rivieras finally help Miguel by repair Héctor guitar, it seem Ernesto gain conciousness and run after Miguel to be sure he will not reveal the truth has the sunrise arrive, and they cross the marigold bridge Miguel escape while Ernesto vanish.~~Solonor1987~~ Insurmountable disqualifier Ernesto's first response to Miguel falling into the pool was to jump in and pull him out, even though skeletons are incapable of drowning since they're already dead and none of the attendees knew that Miguel was alive at that point. Later, when they have a moment together in private, Ernesto encourages Miguel to pursue his dreams, and was all prepped to give him a blessing to return home before Hector walked in on them. Similar to Charles Muntz, he's perfectly willing to show at least some degree of civility to others, and only ever shows aggression if someone discovers his (semi-metaphorical) skeleton in the closet. Why was this page been locked? Question Why would the "Insecure" category removed from the article? I know he desperately persuade Hector to stay because he cannot do it without his songs or he is presumably has no talent, and he is also afraid that his secret path to fame will be revealed if the Riveras got the photo of Hector or Miguel will go back to Land of the Living. Just curious. --[[User:Ivan the Brony Kaiju|'Ivan the Brony Kaiju']] (t - b - ) 12:15, January 11, 2020 (UTC)